


Epidemic

by Sheffield



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epidemic kills all but one in a thousand.  What can one man do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epidemic

He stopped heart massage and drew breath to announce the time of death but then stopped himself. What was the point? There was no-one assisting – no-one left to assist, or to care. No, that's not fair, he thought. Just, medical services, like everything else, had been overwhelmed by the speed of the epidemic. So he did what he could. A one man neighbourhood clinic (Sarah had died on Thursday) One in a thousand survived the initial attack. What that meant for their longer term survival, who knew? 

Sherlock should be safe: Mycroft's minions had swept him up within half an hour of the first confirmed casualty and – John hoped – he should still be raging at being confined in the quarantine facility. The mobile networks had gone down three days ago but John still had the angry text messages, ending all caps with BORED! Better bored than coughing up a lung, Sherlock, he'd thought fondly at the time. Maybe Mycroft would come up with something: maybe it would all end like one of those disaster movies: helicopters, and men in isolation suits bearing hypos of magic antivirals, everything back to normal by the closing credits. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and then went to scrub up as best he could before the next body.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7: Epidemic


End file.
